Cookbook
by WikflameX
Summary: A compilation of random p4 stories that just happen to relate... FOOD
1. Dude! Intro!

HELLO! -waves like an idiot- NOW THAT YOU HAVE FALLEN FOR MY TRA... err... i mean... uhhh... STORY? anyways... THIS IS "COOKBOOK" WHICH IS A COMPILATION OF RANDOM PERSONA 4 FANFICS CREATED BY YOURS TRULY EVERYTHING IS BASED ON MY LIFE WHICH IS WEIRD CAUSE ALL OF THE STORIES INVOLVE FOOD IN 'EM heheh... I AM NOT FAT!!!

EVERY STORY IS DIFFERENT IN ITS EACH AND EVERY WAY like a soujixchie or a yosukexrise OH! OR MAYBE EVEN A SOUJIXYOSUKE!!! hehehe... -starts making evil thoughts...- uhh... ANYWAYZ I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!

:D


	2. Chapter 1 : Supah Sticko

**SoujixChie, romantic i guess...**

* * *

Another day in Inaba...

"Chie not here... its too public" protested Souji blushingly while being dragged by the hand by Chie. [insert fangirlish screams here]

"Oh Come on Souji! WTFH do people care if were dating! Its none of their beeswax!" replied Chie sourly "Hurry up! I'm getting hungry hmmm... This looks good enough!" quickly grabbing a canister from a nearby shelf and reading it out loud "SUP-PAH STICK-O'S -sign- i guess it will have to do"

"HAHAHA! Chie any food's good enough for you!" teased Souji loudly

"Oh Shut it" shouted Chie back chasing him around the supermarket. she absolutely loved when they had their moments together "STOP!"

"Whats wrong?" Souji asked worriedly turning around quickly to look at his love "Are you hurt?"

"No" repied Chie "We have'nt paid yet..."

Souji for a second looked completely shocked and suddenly burst out into laughter "HAHAHA! Don't worry..." quickly taking the canister "I'll pay"

"Oh! NO! I'll pay you keep paying for everything I want at this rate I'll be as Spoiled as Rise..."

"No its okay anything for you" replied Souji casually, quickly paying for the food and handed it back to Chie who was muttering under her breath

"Stupid Souji... paying for everthing I buy..."

"I just want to keep you happy... lets sit here" pulling up a chair for her

"fine" she said as she sat down and Souji pushed the chair back for her.

"RRR!" she grunted trying to open the canister

"it opens the other way" Souji whispered quietly

giving off a startled look, Chie tried the other end and... -pop- "HMPF! i totally knew that..."

"riggghhhhttt..." snickered Souji with a thick slice of sarcasm

"Yeah! i... was uhhh... totally testing you" replied Chie with a wink

"surrreee you were..." winking back

"Yeah! I hav'ta check if my boyfriend's IQ is up to mine i mean your already down on the hotness factor" face was moving closer

"ouch im hurt" whose face was also moving closer as well

"Its okay i took pity on you" they could already feel each others breath on their lips. SUDDENLY

"OH TO THE EMMM TO THE GEEE!!! ARE SOUJI & CHIE GONNA SNOG EACH OTHER!!!" shouted a person in the crowd causing Souji & Chie to jump and blush furiously.

looking right at them were Ruka, Kimiko and Nex all three were friends of theirs

"STUPID RUKA!" shouted Kimiko while hitting Ruka with a newspaper she got from somewhere

"DON'T YOU KNOW ITS RUDE TO INTERRUPT SOMEONE WHEN THEY ARE OBVIOUSLY ABOUT TO SNOG!!!" joined in Nex hitting him with her fists

"tch forget about them" quickly taking a bite of her supah sticko and beggining to mummble to herself once again "stupid Ruka... about to kiss... hungry..."

SoujiPOV

_nows my chance to finally to finally show Chie..._

leaning towards Chie while she still had the supah sticko in her mouth

"Whats wrong Souji do yo-" she quickly got what he was doing and froze all of a sudden _haha now she gets it..._

-CHOMP!- quickly taking a bite... and another... and another...

ChiePOV

_the taste of chocolate in my mouth god! its sooo goooddd... oh i think Souji wants some..._

"Whats wrong Souji do yo-" _no... he has that crazy glint in his eye... whats he planning?... WAIT... HES NOT PLANNING TO... OMIGOSH!... no here not in this palce... its too public... he wouldnt... would he?_

___-CHOMP_- OH GOD HE IS F***ING SERIOUS ISN'T HE!  


coming closer... and closer..._ and closer... DAMN! i can already feel his breath on my lips oh god! i can almost feel Ruka and the others sinking their eyes unto us... OH WELL WTFH RIGHT!? SOUJI LETS DO THIS!  
_

sweet sweet bliss erupted between them, it was like their lips was perfect for each other, what seemed like hours of pure passion were just a short few seconds but then... Souji broke away...

"huh?... I WASN'T DONE YET!" shouted Chie angrily.

"haha... i know... but we should probably get somewhere more... private" replied Souji licking his lips

"mmm... sexy i like that... HAHAHA!"

"hmmm... how many of those things do you have left" Souji asked pointing to the canister

"it says a canister contains 120 of these things"

_silence_

"119 to go"

* * *

**IS IT SHORT!? ITS DONE FINALLY!!! HAHAH! REVIEWS PLEASE! ANYTHING YOU WANT! FLAMES ALSO (ive never had a flames before i dont even know what is is really...) NEXT UP IS A SOUJI YOSUKE THINGY! NOT YAOI!!! here is a clue "Orange Juice" HAHAHA!!!**

**I'd like to thank Kim, Papao, Jael, Jhonaly, Anmi, Fides and Yerim...**


End file.
